


Danger Days

by gothdetectivewannabe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Fun Ghoul - Freeform, Jet Star - Freeform, Kobra Kid - Freeform, M/M, Party Poison - Freeform, killjoys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdetectivewannabe/pseuds/gothdetectivewannabe
Summary: Set after My Friend Gerard.Frank, Gerard, Ray and Mikey had finally managed to escape from the hospital but with the world on the brink of war what can four misfits with a stolen Transam actually do?





	Danger Days

Add this book to your notificaitions as this is the second book.  
Or not...  
But you might like it.


End file.
